Limelight
by melancholic
Summary: [AU, Rogue&Gambit focus] Marie D'Ancanto, a reluctant but aspiring actress, finds herself swept into Hollywood with help from Remy LeBeau, a famous playboy actor. Is stardom really all that, especially with some events kept in the dark?
1. Just Another Face

**Disclaimer: **All of the characters mentioned in this story are owned (sadly) by Marvel. I didn't ask permission to use them, so if that's a problem… then why is there such thing as "fan fiction"? ;)

**(1) Notes: **This is an idea that has been haunting me, threatening to suffocate me if I didn't write it. -strangles self inwardly- Anyway, I owe most of my inspiration to Neurotic Temptress, her fantastic AU fic, "After Midnight" causing all these thoughts to start tormenting me, thus the result of this… thing. I thank her for converting me fully into a Rogue/Gambit shipper, and they, as you might see, are the characters this story is centered on… but I've got a lot of plans for this. Be nice, read all of the works of Neurotic Temptress… and make me happy! :)

I want to apologize in advance for any wrong facts I may present here about anything (I'm too lazy to research ;)), so if you'd be up to it, please correct me, it that's the case. I just wanted to add that all of this is a product of my imagination, with references to the comics, of course. Since this is an AU story in which none of the X-Men are mutants, I might have to make a few changes with regards to some of the characters'… unrealistic characteristics. Does that make sense? But I swear; I'll try to remain true to their origins! Please tell me if you find any unnecessary OOC-ness, and… I'll quit blabbering now. :)

**Legend: **_unaccented thoughts, foreign words _(could be the other way around, if the character thinks in another language)_, flashbacks,_ (translations/author notes), ::written words::, **emphasis when words are italicized**… did I forget anything?

* * *

**__**

**__**

**_Limelight _****by melancholic**

**1. Just Another Face**

****

The sun's rays were merrily streaming down on the cold, gray pavement, brightening the view of the emerald green eyes that were boring upon them. It was your typical Hollywood day, thought Marie D'Ancanto, sure that what she was observing at the moment truly fit that long, stereotypical description of one of California's most famous locations, seeing the crowd that had gathered outside one of the main studios downtown.

She was aware of the reason why all sorts of people were shoving others incessantly, struggling to enter that huge, colorful tent in which some of the biggest stars of the age were gathered under. Shaking her head amusedly, she watched her best friend, Jubilation Lee, her arms flailing wildly in the air, as if hoping to be singled out from many of those who were praying to be selected as extras, in what was anticipated to be the summer's greatest hit, _Genesis. _

Marie was aware of Jubilation's (as she put it affectionately, "Jubilee" or "Jubes") aspiration to become an actress, her blue eyes sparkling with the mere thought of being in front of a camera. Marie had tried to talk her friend out of it, seeing that someone with such talent like herself should focus her energies on dreams that were somewhat achievable, but her friend's naturally stubborn attitude wouldn't hear of it.

"I've got to start somewhere, Marie! There's someone out there waiting, hoping to discover talent like mine… and I'm not just gonna sit while he looks around, totally oblivious to me, you know!!!" Marie had scoffed, interest coming to her when she had remembered that Jubes had used a "big word." Jubilee's vocabulary usually consisted of pizza, parties, Blue's Clues, and lot more things that _definitely_ had nothing to do with oblivion.

To be honest, Marie didn't want to describe Jubilee as shallow, although her current actions were forcing Marie to arrive at that conclusion. It all started when announcements came that the critically acclaimed, Academy award-winning director Charles Xavier declared his plans for a new movie, one that surely brought a lot of curiosity along with it. It would be about the evolution of humans to a new level, a stage that would bring about fear, uncertainty, and hatred in a society in which, Marie could quote, "Hated what it didn't understand."

The plot of this film was about a gang of prejudiced mutants, coming from various backgrounds, but despite their differences, a mysterious man, whose only dream was to have both humans and mutants peacefully coexist in this world, brought them together. Many had said that Xavier himself was insane for coming up with this kind of project, which was seemingly related to his artsy film about a man becoming a Juggernaut, a result of touching some cursed crystal in a cave. Back then, they perceived him as the typical wacko, but surprisingly, this shot the Xavier brothers, Charles and Cain (the star of the aforementioned movie), into stardom. And people had a reason to be more excited about this one, since it had the singer-turned actress Alison Blaire, fiery redhead Jean Grey, British model Betsy Braddock, millionaire actor Warren Worthington III, Oscar winner Ororo Munroe, and last, but definitely not the least, the one whose name caused the most screams to erupt when said: Remy LeBeau, in the cast.

Although she would never admit it, Marie knew that Remy was another reason for Jubes' desperation to land a part in the movie. Marie found him good-looking, brown eyes which sometimes, as Jubes strangely noted, "glowed freakishly almost red", auburn hair which fell in perfect waves just to the level of his chin, making up his features. Added to that was his incredibly toned body, chiseled face, lean form… Marie stopped herself from continuing any further, not wishing to be a Jubilee clone at the moment. She prided herself for not being easily swayed by someone's physical appearance, or, in other words, not being like every other girl in North America was: Infected by the epidemic set by Remy LeBeau. And even now, she didn't know what she was doing here, waiting with Jubes outside the gates of Graymalkin Studios, amongst a frenzied horde of Remy Droids, the hot sun scorching her back as the line barely moved.

"Hey! Yo! Are you even listening to me?" Jubilee said impatiently, a hand waving rapidly in front of Marie's face, completely enabling her to lose her focus on anything, besides the colored rings on her friend's fingers, accompanied by the jiggling sound of her millions of bracelets.

"Yah already brought me here! What mo' d'yah want?" She responded, the Southern drawl clear in her tone. Marie then playfully rolled her eyes and covered her ears, attempting to protect them from Jubes' immediate imitation of her accent, which came out rather horribly.

"Ah'm just—" Jubilee interrupted herself by bursting into a fit of giggles, clearing her throat afterwards. "Dude, your accent is so damn hard to copy… anyway, why were you goin' all spacey-wacey on me? I think you're becoming scatterbrained…"

As her friend droned on and on about her un-Marie-like attitude, she was transported back to exactly three hours ago, both of them in the apartment they shared, clothes strewn everywhere because of Jubilee's panic over "not making the absolutely best impression" on Charles Xavier, for that part in the movie. _Like _**he** _would notice_ **her**… _We're all just faces in the throng, singing the same old song…_ And while she was thinking about all this, a stray sock emerged from Jubilee's tornado of clothes, hitting Marie square in the nose, causing her to inhale its sickeningly disgusting odor, which she suspected came from Jubilee's own feet.

"Fu—HEY! Was that mah new blouse?" She had said, glaring at Jubes.

"Yup! Apparently, it's now our new wash rag…" Jubilee grinned, pointing to the floor, where Marie's white top appeared, lying in a heap as it absorbed the orange juice that her ever-so-graceful roommate spilled moments earlier.

Instead of screaming in frustration and tackling Jubilee, she balled her fists and crossed her arms upon her chest, trying to keep her anger in check. She often did whatever she could not to show emotions of any sort, trying to prove to everyone that she was the strongest rock around.

"God, Mar… you're such a rogue!!!" Jubilee had said, pointing out her apparent personality flaws in that sentence. "You're so stiff and indifferent, it's like nobody can get through you, y'know?" She had joked, but she would never know that Marie had taken that seriously. _Rogue, eh? At least I'm tough… And… _

"HEY!" Jubes shouted into her ear, temporarily deafening Marie while jolting her back to reality all the same. "The gates are opening… OH. MY. GOD!!!" She shrieked, but this time, Marie's hands were readily clamped over her ears. The line was moving, people were shuffling about excitedly… and, at the sight of that big "G" that symbolized Graymalkin Studios; Marie suddenly felt her own brand of enthusiasm.

* * *

**(2) Notes: **Hi! Uh, I'm just popping in here to say that, asides from begging for reviews, I made minimal changes concerning the layout of the chapter, reworded sentences insignificantly, and switched "Westchester Studios" to "Graymalkin Studios" because the latter sounded better (doesn't it?), and naming a studio after an actual part of New York seemed all odd. O.o 

I apologize in advance for the edits that I'll be making – I'm really like that, being all nit-picky and fussy about the small details. I don't think my edits will be too important, except for the usual rewording that is my bad habit. Rest assured that, if I make major changes, I'll note them here and make the world happy! Haha!

…Uh, please don't let this stop you from continuing to read! ;)


	2. Hallucination Fascination

**Disclaimer: **The X-Men™ are all part of Marvel®… so unless it changes to melancholic® anytime soon… -sighs- That's the way it is… for now. :D

**(1) Notes: **Thanks to all who reviewed - I wasn't expecting any at all! –grins- Okay… just a few, er… _warnings_ before I continue with this. My French sucks, seeing that I'm only learning to speak it… -elbows her evil Remy Muse, who was smirking- Pardon me for any errors, because my only tool in this language is a handheld, mini Oxford dictionary… -smiles sheepishly-

Another thing: I made Rogue's name "Marie" because I've got a plan for this story, in which the name "Rogue" will later come out in… thanks to Panther Nesmith who inspired me! :D -showers Panther with chocolate coins- Okay… on with the story? Is that how it goes? :P

* * *

**_Limelight _****by melancholic**

**2. Hallucination Fascination**

Jubilation Lee could hardly contain her anticipation, hands clenched to keep her from going absolutely delirious at the sight of that "G", branding the studio that her idols were in. Glancing at the bored expression on Marie's face, Jubes knew that she would rather be anywhere but here, wishing to hear Samuel Guthrie's thickly Southern-accented voice croon to her from her MP3 player. Jubilee was aware of how much Marie missed her old home in Caldecott County, Mississippi, her mother, Irene, sitting in that rocking chair – _Wait! Why am I even thinking about this? _Jubes thought instantly, mind snapping back into reality as she tiptoed over the sea of heads, ears ringing with the chants for Remy LeBeau's name…

_I still don't getcha, Ree…_ Jubilee continued to think, using her own nickname for Marie. She couldn't understand why her best friend was, at the age of nineteen, still cramped inside her shell, not feeling the urge to even try and crawl out, seeing the world that was meant for her. Okay, sure, compared to Marie, Jubes was a basin full of water, while she was the Pacific Ocean… but that didn't matter. Jubilation had long emerged from her younger, timid self. Wait; did she even _have _one to begin with?

Anyone who knew Jubilation Lee would say that she was a feisty, sarcastic child with no tolerance for authority. Orphaned at an early age, Jubilee outshone her peers before that, being an extremely talented gymnast. She honed her skills while studying at an exclusive prep school in this very area, Beverly Hills. Suffice to say, she had it all: a rich lifestyle, happy family, anything a girl could ask for… until a gunshot took the entirety away.

Blinking back the slightest of tears, Jubilee focused on the steady tapping of edgy people's feet, trudging along as they waited for their turn to get inside the studio. As a double treat, the stars were also giving a press conference about _Genesis,_ a highly anticipated project that they were to be working on. There were a few minor roles open, and they were going to be holding a contest inconspicuously about who should fill the parts. Having expected this, Jubes could feel that the judges were going to be none other than the cast themselves, and she was ready to give it her all.

_They'll see that I'm _**meant **_for_ _this…_ She swore to herself mentally, confident the air around her was sure that she'd be picked. After all, she discovered that she had been gifted with the talent of acting as a child, masking her face with endless innocent expressions after being blamed with all the wrongdoings at that Los Angeles orphanage she saw as her "home". It all became too much, and running away from that horrible place was one of the best things Jubilee did, fending off for herself and living truly independently in the Hollywood Mall for a while. She'd come a long way from all of that, and she was determined to see her name in lights, the stage and camera being something she'd craved for so long.

_I don't see why Marie wants to go back to Caldecott. Everything's here… _**I **_belong here. _As the line trundled ahead fast, Jubilee moved her body with only one thought on her mind: _Watch out, Hollywood… someone's gonna blow your world. And her name is Jubilation Lee. _

———

Ennui (boredom)._ This is all _ennui. A man thought lazily, barely registering the screams that were threatening to deafen him from outside. He raked his fingers through his copper-colored hair, already tousled from a lady's last encounter with it. _Hmm… _ma chérie (my darling) _Ororo better not forget nothing… _He grinned, pearly whites flashing as he relaxed on his chair. _I _**certainly** _won't… _

"_Monsieur _LeBeau! Sir!!!" A panicked voice shook Remy back into this reality, ceasing his fantasies of his on-again, off-again (but currently on) girlfriend, Ororo Munroe. Grinning devilishly at the white-haired, African-American actress seated two chairs away from him, he then looked questioningly at his personal assistant, Belladonna Boudreaux, her manicured fingers frantically waving his cell phone at his face.

"_Mademoiselle _Tessa wishes to speak with you…" Bella breathed out, referring to his manager and publicist. Eyebrow raised, Remy mumbled a quick "_Merci,_ ya may go…" to Belladonna, placing the phone to his ear before settling back down into his seat.

"_Allo…_ ah, _oui_… Tessa, _cherie,_ can't it wait 'til tomorrow? Remy knows ya love _moi…" _He kidded, knowing how easy it was to have his way with her. "Mmhmm… yeh. Coffee at de nearest Starbucks, ya say? All right… but ya know dat Remy didn't do not'in' illegal…" Laughing at her exasperated tone, he agreed to whatever she was saying (he honestly never paid much attention), eyes roaming over to Ororo's creamy, coffee-shaded complexion, his fingers itching to feel that smooth texture…

"Remy! Hello??? I said, GOOD-BYE!" Tessa slammed the phone on him, leaving the Cajun with an amused expression on his features. _Mon Dieu_ (My God)_, that femme's a _mystére (mysterious)_ type… _He thought, a smile creeping up to his face as he thought of his highly neurotic and stressed manager. _Remy can't even remember her last name. That'll confirm my suspicions of Tessa bein' a spy… who's complaining, though? Remy always liked black, tight leather myself… _

"May I have your attention, please!" A tone Remy instantly recognized escaped from the loudspeaker inside the tent they were in, making him look up. Charles Xavier (or Professor X, like he was fondly called because of his obsession with sci-fi ordeals and how he kept trying to teach his views to them) was speaking into the microphone.

"I just wanted to make sure that you all are prepared to meet your dreams… or probably nightmares." He said, chuckling at the cast. "The fans will be coming in soon for that press conference… and _then_ the fun shall begin!" Charles added, knowing that they were aware of their roles as judges. "Choose wisely! Do away with the ones who're annoying you, and don't forget to be yourselves!!! I trust you all _that_ much…" With that statement, the director's small monologue ended, followed by a word from Emma Frost, an executive producer of the film.

"Do we all know how much this'll cost us if you don't work? My company, _Frost Productions International_, is going to kick your buttocks if you…" Emma barked out, raising a pointed finger threateningly.

_Blablablabla. _Remy thought, reverting back into his bored attitude, the look in his eyes being the famous one that made all of his fans' hearts melt. _If only…_ Remy blinked, not finishing his train of thought, for he was unsure of what he saw. He had drifted his gaze over to the crowds of people filling up the humungous spectator area; barely aware that Emma Frost's speech had ended.

_Dieu…_ He didn't know what was happened to him at that particular moment, his insides were stirring, unmindful of the suggestive looks that his girlfriend Ororo was giving him… _An _ange (angel),_ she is…_ his brain concluded, taking in the profile of a girl who had just entered the tent.

Maybe it was the way her long, wavy, brown hair seemed to fit perfectly around her face, the way her olive-colored eyes shone like emeralds through the little sunlight that penetrated the region, or the fact that she had a deep, contemplative expression on her face, so much in contrast with the fanatical ones that glinted in the eyes of all the others. He didn't know why his heart was apparently beating in a different manner, since she wasn't even looking at him…

_Remy needs to know who that_ belle (beautiful) _of a_ femme (woman) _is!_ Intriguing thoughts, totally unlike him, continued to flood him as he searched the mob for her face, which he already thought he had memorized… but it was too late. She was gone.

———

Marie glanced around at her new surroundings curiously, feeling a sudden burst of interest explode inside her. _This might actually be more fun than I expected…_ She found it funny, how almost everyone appeared to be beside him or herself with insanity, the everlasting craving for their "loves" eating them up, controlling their minds, too.

_Amazingly, I'm free. _Marie liked her current status, probably the only person in this room not enslaved by anything, or enticed and enamored with anyone. After a while, she instinctively blinked, sensing something wrong with the picture. Her eyes caught sight of the high table where the stars of _Genesis_ were seated, the perfect forms of Jean, Betsy, Alison, and Ororo staring back at her, as if to say that she wasn't like them at all.

_Whoa, whoa… where'd _**that **_thought come from, Marie? _She asked herself, trying to eradicate any strange sentiments still lingering. Making sure she saw nothing wasn't enough to convince her that someone had been watching. Oddly, she felt a connection of some sort, blindly leading her somewhere…

Her eyes once again were on the cast. She wasn't paying attention to the remarks of Charles anymore. _Forget it, Mar… you're hallucinating._ Remy LeBeau, whose glance was meandering mysteriously in her direction, was _not_ the one causing her to feel this way: emotions jumbled up, mixed like an endless ball of yarn, wherein you didn't know where it would begin, or where it would end. _Hallucinating._ She feebly tried to convince her protesting heart… This was too unreal.

* * *

**(2) Notes: **Well, I've got nothing relevant to say here, except to implore you guys for reviews… ;) 


	3. Unsatisfied

**Disclaimer:** The word in bold has always been there, you know? It goes to show that nothing ever changes…

**(1) Notes:** Thanks to everyone who took his or her time to stare at the screen and review! You've made my month! I was surprised to see that you guys actually _liked _(correct me if I'm wrong) the Belladonna-assistant thingy It just seemed pretty amusing to imagine Bella cleaning Remy's trailer… ;) Well, a lot of questions will be answered in this chapter, (basic ones, I hope) but do remember that I'm trying to be clear in a blurry way. :D

This chapter is dedicated to my minion, Society' Dirt Bag! She's been patient enough to listen to me scream when I get inspired for this… thing. (mind you, she says stuff that somehow gets me more enthused about my story. –grins-) Please read her fabulous works and be assured of a Hershey bar here. I'm babbling again. Gah. Anyhow, before I continue to digress, here's the next chappy!

* * *

**__**

**_Limelight _****by melancholic**

**3. Unsatisfied**

_Here we go. Again._ Kitty Pryde thought, yawning as she watched the ecstatic faces of the crowd endlessly swirl around her, blocking her view of the table where the cast sat. She wondered how they were able to stand these press cons, the afternoon drawing lazily near before they would finish.

A computer-genius fresh out of the University of Chicago, Kitty was a whiz with mechanics, familiar with almost every aspect of technology as if it were the back of her hand. It was one of her biggest ambitions (besides getting Remy LeBeau's bodyguard, Piotr Rasputin, to notice her) to own a successful computer animation company, as she had a penchant for CGI flicks – there was just something adorable about 3D animals, really.

Kitty had tried to apply for numerous animatronics corporations, even going as far as California, but none of them seemed interested in taking in an amateur, as they called her. Enraged, Kitty had stormed off, soon seeing the "wanted" ads that were placed in the offices across the street in Sunset Boulevard. Desperate for vengeance and a job, Kitty marched in, presented her (as she thought) impressive portfolio, and then got the post immediately. She was unaware that she would soon be one of the graphical assistants for the production crew of _Genesis, _that movie that her best friend, Meggan, couldn't quit rambling about.

_Give me that computer **now**!_ Kitty's fingers itched to actually get down to some movie editing, because since she began her current occupation, the only requirement in her job was to be in attendance for press gatherings, to "Show off our wonderfully talented cast and crew!" Xavier had said enthusiastically, the ever-present smile on his face flashing. Kitty wanted to be famous, but being literally behind the cameras wasn't her idea of getting the jump-start that she needed for her animation career. _I won't be "Finding Nemo" at this rate._ She mentally exclaimed, a bored expression settling on her face as she yawned, eyes blurry. She was about to fall asleep, head drooping near her _Hello Kitty_ mug, the drawling voice of Emma Frost echoing in the back of her mind…

"_Da, _Mr. LeBeau will be having dinner with Ms. Munroe." A thickly accented voice said, awakening Kitty the moment the sounds entered her ears. Hands automatically balled into fists to contain her giddiness and nervousness, Kitty ducked behind Paige Guthrie, one of the make-up artists, (yes, as she's the sister of Country superstar Sam Guthrie, one would wonder why she was stuck backstage) temporarily stunning her as Kitty continued to observe Piotr's muscular body from a sideway view, the Pryde girl's eyes totally mesmerized. Moments later, Piotr left the tent, much to Kitty's disappointment. This seemed like a typical day of a crewmember, bound to her part of _Genesis_, the insatiable desire for something or someone… When were they ever satisfied, anyway?

———

As the day progressed, Marie (who, in an attempt to forget Remy's supposed stare) began to get a tad bit annoyed with Jubilee, her repetitive "Five more minutes!!! Pleeaase?" act filling the gaps of the afternoon. It was hard to believe that she could survive living in an apartment with her bubbly Asian friend, Smash Mouth songs playing in the background of their actions, a permanent tune to their life, Marie supposed. She was used to the harmonies of nature that accompanied her life back home in Mississippi, the rushing sounds of water against the rocks often playing in her mind, even in the sunny, chic city of Los Angeles.

One would wonder what a small town girl was doing in a big city avenue, when she had everything that she needed, the necessity to move to Hollywood not present in her world. But something _was_ missing, a gaping hole extending to the annals of her soul. Marie craved to be known for her secret passion, one that she would never reveal: The desire to feel the warm lights of a stage on her face, the knowledge that random eyes were focusing on her, to be herself through another character… _But it's impossible._ Marie knew that her dream was something that would send Jubilee howling with laughter until the next century. And that was why Marie didn't seem like the most thrilled person to step onto the sun-streaked streets of Hollywood, that being a quite dismal way of masking her desires.

_Speaking of the devil…_ She felt Jubilee tug at the sleeve of her long-sleeved blouse; the jade color "Matches your eyes!" Jubilee squealed before, making Marie smile at the memory of that day in the Hollywood Mall. The fact that her friend used to live in a mall showed her zest for life, something that Marie couldn't ever match. Lately, insecurities seemed to keep piling up on Marie's lap like Jubilee's laundry, the messy shirts' quantity increasing seemingly by the minute. And, for the life of Marie, she was running out of detergent to clean those shirts.

"Dude!" Jubilee gripped Marie's arm, cutting out the blood circulation visibly. "It's…" Her voice dramatically dropped to a whisper, resulting in Marie's outmost confusion, "REMY!!!" It was as if the entire arena uttered that one word at the same time as Jubilee, except the voices saying the popular actor's name had different emotions behind it. Of course, the speakers surrounding them intensified the volume of Remy's voice, as he spoke with a grin,

"Ah, _oui…_ _Bonjour, mes amis…_" He trailed off, flaunting his million-dollar smile, "_Comment allez-vous?_ He acted like he had expected all the screams and fainting spells that were currently occurring before him, Marie deduced. _You can already see it in the way he moves…_ _quit that!_ Marie admonished herself for even _thinking_ about the "explosive Cajun" (quoted from Jubes) in a non-Marie, completely alien way. Marie then feigned interest at Remy's little charm attack, sure that she was going to have to catch Jubilee unconscious once Remy blew the crowd a kiss or something.

She found herself studying the other actors and actresses seated up onstage, Ororo Munroe's stunningly white locks framing her heart-shaped face, elegance radiating all throughout the actress' form. And there was that bubbly singer Alison Blaire, her voice almost as light and soothing as how obsessed she was with the stage spotlights _always_ shining on her, but of course, Marie was loyal to Lila Cheney and the rest of Cat's Laughing, a popular rock band with a somewhat futuristicapproach to their music. Marie couldn't forget her own little devotion to Sam Guthrie, and was itching to attend the collaboration concert of the said artists. Come to think of it, Marie thought she had seen somebody who resembled his younger sibling, Paige, somewhere in the back tables on the platform. Her little search was interrupted when the throng screamed Remy's name uproariously for the nth time, which bored Marie somehow.

Remy introduced the other members of the cast, teasing the animated crowd by winking at them or casually sticking his tongue out. Betsy Braddock was relatively obvious in murmuring something to Warren Worthington III, whom Marie could guess, probably bought his way into the cast and wormed his way into Betsy's heart. _Why are you even thinking about this, girl? Maybe because it's supposed to be you up there, the crowd chanting your name over and over, the camera on your face…_ For some reason, Marie could imagine herself in Jean Grey's tight leather gown, conversing with a very hirsute man, whose tufts of jet-black hair appeared as if they were wolf ears atop his head. Of course, they were probably talking about how even the air-conditioning of this tent wasn't enough to accommodate the heat that was circulating in the area…

"An' now, _mes amis… _Dis be a quality movie, _non? _Wit' quality actors, o' course!" A particularly haughty voice said, continuing, "De judges an' m'self are gon' walk 'round t'give ya kisses 'n hugs! In ot'er words: we're gon' pick de extras! It may seem like somet'in small, but trust Remy, it can get ya somewhere…" Remy's accented drawl broke into the Southern girl's reverie, the giggles of a bazillion-something pack shattering her mini-Hollywood dreams. Sighing, Marie watched as the stars smiled, dazzling the cameras and hearts of their fans, her friend Jubilee one of the retransformed zombies.

_Another regret for you, Marie. _

———

As he sauntered down the stage and into the arms of his fans (well, at an obviously considerable distance), Remy shook his head, boredom drawing back into him like the way his hair fell in front of his face, aware of how crazy the _femmes_ went when they saw him brush it back and flash his gleaming whites at them. It was always like this, even before he became "discovered" as a talented actor. Born in the streets of the French Quarter in New Orleans, Louisiana, Remy was orphaned, later taken in by one of the most politically powerful (crime-wise, too) men of the city. Even then, he had been charming his way into the hearts of almost every passing female, an asset that was highly useful in getting what he wanted. But it appeared that nothing could fill this endless space inside of him, something definitely missing…

He looked over his shoulder to find the _belle_ Ororo approaching him, Remy nudging his bodyguards Piotr Rasputin and Nathan Summers to wait for her. At the sight of his _chérie_ _amour_, the tent seemed to dissolve, all faces blurry except for the sight of Ororo Munroe's goddess-like attributes. His chest tightened, feeling as if he was "gonna get his mac on" as Ororo gave him a light peck on the cheek, arm secured around his waist. Remy whistled softly, admiring how sexy his girlfriend looked in her chiffon dress.

_And she's all _**mine**… Remy thought proudly, knowing that a lot of girls could think they had him, but one solely owned Remy. Of course, that attitude was about to change in the next week or so, depending on Remy's mood… But today, he belonged to 'Ro alone. He'd done his job onstage; it didn't matter anymore who picked those damn extras!

As Ro began telling Remy what she thought of those frantic fanatics, doing almost everything under the sun to attract their attention, pity; Warren had approached a bunch of girls nearly clad in nothing Remy found his eyes wandering over to an area of particularly scattered fans, yodeling, break-dancing, singing the alphabet…

_Merde _(shit).

As if visions of something were haunting him, the apparently same girl whom he had thought he saw through a series of mental drainages stood there in a corner, yawning as she hit her Asian friend repeatedly. Though in a crazy position, Remy found her long-sleeved blouse fit enough to rival Ororo's dress, her auburn hair in every way made his fingers die to rake themselves through those endless strands, her smile… _Bon sang merde! _(bloody hell)Remy felt as if he was watching a glorious deity when she then turned, locking eyes with him for a split second before talking to her companion again.

_Don't let her go, LeBeau!_

Remy looked like he had suddenly found his sole purpose for living when he, in a moment of clear madness, let go of Ororo's hand, raced through the crowd, mindless of the number of astonished stares he was getting (he knocked a few people down). All that mattered was that he reached her. He was in a dark, vast space, with only her face to guide him out as he continued to move toward her, hypnotized. When he was close, he tried to amble carelessly in her direction. Upon being behind her, he nervously (and quite disbelievingly) cleared his throat, reached over and tapped her shoulder softly, feeling light-headed as sparks of electricity appeared to ignite at his fingertips. _Remy don't know why, but mademoiselle… He thinks he needs you. _Remy knew that Ororo would be coming soon, worry evident on her features, so he needed to move. Now.

"Ah… _escusez-moi _(excuse me)were ya interested in gettin' a role in de movie, _belles _(beautiful girls)?" He asked briskly, his trademark grin present. _Remy can charm you, _oui_ he can…_

———

She twirled the cell phone, waiting discreetly in the corner. She watched him intently. In this place, he was not safe from anyone, the greedy claws of the crowd ready to snatch him into their unworthy clutches. It was her role to protect her master, life, and soul. _Nobody _would be able to steal him from her. Ever.

* * *

**(2) Notes: **You may think you know, but you really don't! Don't bother trying to find out what this statements means, 'cause it'd probably just waste your time. :P


	4. Enchanté?

**Disclaimer:** It is my displeasure to constantly remind all of you that the X-Men and other copyrighted stuff you see in this page do not belong to me.

**(1) Notes:** Whoa, I'm here! I'm actually alive! -winks at the boos that someone makes- Maybe it's weird for someone like me to resurrect myself like this, but I hope you guys are still hungering for the update of this fic. ;)

As you may have noticed, I changed the title from _Bright Lights_ to _Limelight_. It's because I found I couldn't work with the former name I gave this story, originally planning to integrate the lyrics of the song _Bright Lights_ by matchbox twenty in it. But apparently, I found that my plots clashed with the message of the song somehow, so maybe I'll just leave that idea for a future chapter of this fic, or another story altogether.

Anyway, since I haven't updated for such a long time, I'm apologizing for anything that would make this piece seem different or a little off from how it started. I want to test if I can still make this thing run properly, so kindly do me the favor of dropping me a line and scrutinizing my work. I haven't lost all of the things I've got in store for this – so I do hope I can make you guys stick around. And if anyone's been wondering why I don't answer reviews, I was unsure whether I had to do it. But if people like this chapter, then the former could change. ;) All right, without my usual ado, here's the next installment. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

****

**_Limelight_**** by melancholic**

**4. Enchanté?**

Warren Kenneth Worthington III was never one to pass up an opportunity, especially one that appeared so willingly in his midst. He was almost always sure when favorable prospects opened up for him, and this feeling that he often obtained was more or less a major reason for his successes – both in the field of money and love. As the CEO of Worthington Industries (a computer programming company, and owner of the _Avenging Angel_ videogame franchise that also was sweeping the minds of youngsters worldwide), he was able to use his connections to worm his way into various Hollywood-related affairs, those he often engaged into.

It wasn't surprising, but it became a field-day for the media when Warren's manager and public-relations-officer, Candy Southern, made announcements that talks were underway for the dashing, young mogul to make his first stint as an actor in _Genesis._ Warren had realized that, after much hesitation, he had finally allowed himself to be enamored by the glamour that was Hollywood; a window opening up for him that he hurriedly jumped headfirst into.

So far, Warren's world, if possible, became more accessible to the public, and he found himself succumbing to his vices all the more. That changed, of course, when he met Elisabeth Braddock at an awards ceremony in London, where both of them served as presenters. They had clicked almost immediately, a rather _memorable_ encounter occurring in her hotel room afterwards. Since then, he had remained close to her family, being best friends with Brian Braddock, his lover's twin.

He never lost that same feeling of opportunity dwelling inside of him, when Brian, an aspiring director in his own right ever heard of the TV show _Captain Britain_?, and someone who ran his own modeling agency, had suggested that they would participate in a friendly wager displaying their talents in manipulating the region of newbies in Hollywood. Warren readily accepted the challenge, glad to have a chance to show up his best friend that was a habit between both of them, and appear like a saint in the eyes of whosoever was gifted with acting abilities that he discovered.

This was why he observed Remy LeBeau's _pathetic_ attempts at wooing two innocent-looking bystanders to get fairly minor parts in _Genesis_, instantly recognizing the vivacious Asian girl's antics, and the pensive gaze that settled itself in the eyes of the her companion. Curiosity and interest flickering inside of him, Warren mumbled a quick "Sorry, maybe next time?" to the girls who practically flung themselves at his heels, begging he sign them up to be in the flick. Warren admitted that their glittery brassiere tops had a plus on him, but they looked pretty ridiculous when they set up into a formation that typical high school cheerleaders often attempted, toppling one on top of the other in a matter of seconds, and ending their supposed performance in such a way that irked him.

Wriggling free from their taut grips on him, Warren brushed himself quickly, winked at Betsy, who was examining a group of guys who looked like they belonged in a science-fiction convention, and sauntered over to where Remy and his victims were. His reason for approaching them was that Warren thought he had a knack for recognizing talent within a five-mile radius of him, and he didn't want Remy to overlook what they _both_ had found.

_And this is why I like the job that Xavier assigned to us._ Warren thought amusedly, remembering the task that their beloved director had laid upon them. Of course, he knew that this was another perfect opportunity for him to swoop down on the demon that was Remy and make like what St. Michael the Archangel did to Satan. He was apprehensive about the huge chance of Remy scaring off the two aforementioned women, knowing that Remy lacked the professional skills needed to recruit people into this movie. _But, with my luck, he probably already charmed them into joining the crew as carpenters._

Quickening his pace, Warren reached the area Remy and the girls were occupying and, with a smirk, decided to wait there to be noticed, instead of interrupting Remy as he got whatever was left of his groove on. After a few minutes of supposedly sensing the typical fanatic antics (the Asian girl was sure to be going wild over him, and _not_ Remy), a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist, a familiarly soft head resting on his shoulder. Warren lighted up and grinned, planting a kiss on Betsy's cheek in a form of greeting. He then lost interest in everything but his girl.

———

"Ah… _escusez-moi,, _were ya interested in gettin' a role in de movie, _belles_?"__

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._ Jubilee commanded herself to do as she thought, stubbornly trying not to stare into Remy's mesmerizing eyes. She was right; they appeared like they were sizzling red, except now that her petite body was almost free of being contained (before it started jumping around like a bunny with rabies), she could see that Remy was wearing… contacts?

_Nah, can't be! This is a conspiracy, I tell you! Remy LeBeau doesn't need any artificial methods to make him the sexiest man alive!_ Jubilee was quoting a magazine on that "sexiest man alive" thing, every fiber of her soul agreeing wholeheartedly. Her thoughts were all in a flurry, blood pounding in her cheeks the second she realized that Remy had addressed them when he sent out an enquiry about their interest in the movie.

Jubilee, in a desperate move to make the judges notice her, had resorted to everything from counting backwards from 100 in Chinese, no less to miming. Of course, she wasn't going to admit that she was acting like everyone else here; but how else were they expected to behave? She had the slightest suspicion that Remy, intrigued by the passiveness of Marie, advanced to them in an approach to tell Marie off for her attitude. But to her utmost surprise, he asked them about the film. He… them!!! It was almost like the heat was affecting her line of vision, sneaking these hallucinations in.

When Remy questioned them, Jubes could count at least a hundred heads that swerved in their direction, shock, anger, jealousy and every other imaginable emotion etched on the fans' faces. Yes, she was strongly tempted to stick her tongue out in victory. That'd show those wannabes! Remy had sensed talent, obviously – that's why he was here, in front of her! Jubilee swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in her throat (where did that come from?), stretched her hand out in hopes of a handshake, a grin replacing that moment of anxiety.

"Are you kidding?!? Of _course_ we are!!!" Jubilee exclaimed, pushing worthless questions full of logic out of her mind. Who cared if a part of her wanted to know what made her stand out in this crowd, shining bright enough to get Remy to notice her? What if someone had tipped Remy off about her, earlier?

Jubilee vaguely remembered her friend Monet from high school, an insanely rich Ambassador's daughter who bragged about dining with the stars in her home every other week. Yes, the options mentioned and all else were impossible. The only proper explanation was that she had star quality - period. No doubts about anything else. _See? Even Warren Worthington and Betsy Braddock have come to see you!_ She cheered, recognizing the blonde man who stood amused behind their little group.

To her surprise and hysterical pleasure, Remy grabbed her hand and shook it, his grip loose but enough for Jubilee to get a feel of the silky skin that was his palm. He gave her an extra treat by beaming at her, allowing her to take in a whiff of his cologne as well. Jubilee stared at him, seemingly dazed for a moment. She didn't know how or what to think and feel when she all of the blood was rushing to her head, the voices that were chattering around her previously boring into her ears were now fading echoes, how all the lights seemed to be brighter than usual, didn't know where the ten extra Remy's had materialized from, how she began to feel as if she were floating up, up, and away, and the lightheadedness present in the back of her mind when everything went black…

———

Marie's eyes grew wide in panic when she witnessed the strange movements of Jubilee after Remy had let go of their handshake. Before that, she was pretty speechless with regards to his unexpected arrival, mentally slapping herself as she thought she imagined Remy releasing himself from Ororo's arms, and scrambling all the way to get to her place. It just seemed pretty impossible how one second, she was here, minding her own business and looking for a way to shut her best friend up, when she had visions of Remy showering his attention on _her._ Yes, the plain, country girl ol' her, to be exact. Marie couldn't remember the last time that she offered anything fantastic about herself for anyone to notice.

So when he scampered over to their area, suggesting that they be in _Genesis_, Marie didn't know what to make of the situation, really. She gave Remy a small smile, looking apologetic for Jubilee's antics, and tried to act like she was thinking his proposal over – but, in truth, she was avoiding his gaze, feeling like he was attempting to catch her eyes as he charmed and swarmed Jubilee. She honestly had no comment about his question; she was sure he just wanted to pick on a few innocent girls before he crawled back to Ororo, marking his day as complete.

Moments after she made her silent musings, Marie glanced quickly at Jubilee. Everything speedily blanked out as she bit back a scream – Jubilee was lying on the floor, unconscious. Jumping into action, Marie dived down next to her friend, checking for the pulse she knew that would be there. In mild relief knowing that Jubilee had merely lapsed into a faint, and indignation growing inside her as she glared back and forth between her fallen friend and the stunned actor who knelt down beside her in concern, Marie toned her voice down into a whisper, making sure only Remy could hear what she said.

"Must ya _always_ make girls fall fo' yah?" Marie couldn't help but accuse in a slightly snappish voice, hoping that it masked the playfulness she tried to conceal.

Remy, in turn, was taken aback by her hiss of a reply, a grin returning to his face, which had turned pale when he saw the Chinese firecracker of a girl on the floor. "Like ya?" He teased, continuing, "_Oui. _T'ink dat's one o' my purposes in de world, _ch_é_rie._"

Winking, Remy found himself trembling, part in reliefthat he heard Piotr call one of the medics hanging around, how, after one heart-stopping moment, it seemed like everyone in the tent was focused on them, not a breath emerging from anyone, and how the unnamed beauty he sought had spoken to him in a voice that was hushed, yet sugary… Remy anticipated he would have trouble removing her voice from his head, rendering him unable to focus on anything else. Not that he wanted the chills she sent up and down his spine to end… and oddly enough, he was starting to feel at home with this shyness that she caused.

As the medical assistance team came and hoisted Jubilee up onto a stretcher, Marie felt obliged to follow her friend to the emergency tent, wishing to be there when Jubilee would wake. It was becoming evident to her that part of her eagerness to stand up and trail the men clad in white was because of Remy.

She didn't like how she felt a blush creeping to her cheeks at the thought of him, the tingling sensation that reigned over her body at the mention of his name, or anything that had to do with him. After all, she _was_ untouchable, in a sense. Jubilee had said so herself before… yes, that was it. She was uncomfortable with the fact that this guy _seemed_ to be keen on trying to reach her. _Eh, that's not the truth._ Marie covered up her past thoughts with that last statement, concluding that really, she didn't like him.

Remy suddenly shot up, hastening to pursue the girl once more. Here she was, less than a foot away from him… wait, the distance was increasing… the girl was walking ahead! Muttering angrily to himself, Remy traipsed behind her swiftly, trying to look subtle as he reprimanded himself for being in the vicinity of a woman he was attracted to and couldn't even be smooth enough to get her name.

Stealth and sneakiness were in his résumé as a highly skilled member of the Thieves' Guild back in New Orleans, Louisiana, where he was trained as a child. This was a fragment of his past that Remy would rather forget, and hardly anyone ever knew, but he still bore the identity of one of the best thieves the Guild had ever seen.

Chuckling, Remy recalled how he had first gotten into showbiz: he, as a child, tried to rob a talent scout named Lucas Bishop, who was on holiday in New Orleans. Remy clearly remembered the fact that the golden Rolex fastened to Bishop's wrist was too much to resist; he needed to one-up his cousin, Emil Lapin, (now a famous talk show host) into who would steal the items with most worth for the day.

Apparently, he was caught by Lucas (Remy was still about eight when this happened; he wasn't as experienced back then as he was today) moments after when he tried slinking away to a far corner of the street. Bishop, who was thoroughly amused at Remy's attempts to be free from his crimes (Remy had been acting innocent, but very cutely so), agreed not to have the juvenile thief arrested if he decided to audition for the starring role in the movie _Le Diable Blanc_, which was to be filming in that area.

After a few pleas from his father (the idea had excited Remy _so_ much) and negotiations, Remy tried out for the part – and of course, he got it. Everything was history ever since, and Remy was even more proud to say that after acting for nearly fifteen years (and a few Oscar nominations in his belt), he felt more fulfilled in this stage of his life than any other. Undoubtedly, being able to get almost anything he wanted didn't hurt as much…

_Except her._ Remy's face showed a look of determination as he followed the people donning white attires – not that they were hard to spot or anything. Five minutes of tracking passed, and Remy, to his great pleasure, saw what he was sure to be his mystery girl's form. He marched over to her hastily, unmindful of the star-struck fans that he managed to elbow along the way.

When the men paused in front of the small medical tent adjacent to the main one where he was previously, Remy grabbed his chance and grasped her shoulder, resolutely ignoring the sparks of electricity that passed from him to her. Dazed momentarily, Remy blinked, and was abruptly met with her confused but smiling gaze.

"I… didn't get ya name." Remy choked out, nervousness in the pit of his stomach; his words almost came out as a stutter. _What's the matter with you?!?_ He held his breath, hopeful that she wouldn't give him a petulant response.

Marie, on the other hand, was shocked by the surge of sparks that rapidly trailed through her body. She peered at Remy questioningly, her coy interior fleshing out through her gape. Millions of answers ran through her mind, Marie not being in a particularly right condition to pick a witty one out. Giving him a meek grin and settling on Jubilee's name for her, Marie whispered, "Yah can call me Rogue… and Ah've got ta get goin', y'see… Ah'm accompanyin' mah friend…" With that, Marie left an astonished Remy behind, causing him to lose her in the crowd once again.

———

_It's just a matter of time now, _cher darling._ You'll be back with me, where you belong._ She was tired of waiting. Of course, there were special cases, and Remy LeBeau was a good example of this. But she knew, deep inside that the time was coming. She would be the one to consume him, instead of this throng that she was in doing so to Remy. It was not good to test her patience, though…

* * *

**(2) Notes:** You know, I don't think I can end a chapter without adding my rambles to it. "Rambles" might sound like a better name for this section, except nobody would take me seriously. Then again… Was I ever treated that way? ;)

****

**__**__


	5. Assumptions

**Disclaimer: **I think I ought to feed the disclaimer to my dog, and Marvel would then have to give me the rights to the X-Men, just to regain the slaughtered corpse of that annoying word in bold. See what obsession does to your mind? It influences and provokes you to kill… kill… kill… -laughs manically-

**(1) Notes: **Yay, the world should be happy that it didn't take me a century to update this next chapter… -looks hopefully around- Or not. If you discover that my writing's a bit lax and off, I apologize for that; I'm trying to regain the excitement that has kind of left me during the period where I didn't touch this fic. I'm trying to get back, really!

Oh, and before you take your eyes off this author's note thingy, I'd like to ask if anyone knows a place where I can get information about different movie crew parts… I'll need it to spice up my AU. And I'm lacking research when it comes to medicine and other elements essential to the story; please forgive me for that! Anyway, here we go again! Tell me what you think; it really helps.

* * *

****

**__**

**_Limelight_**** by melancholic******

**5. Assumptions**

Joseph Lehnsherr gave a hearty laugh as he spied what entered through the clinic tent's flaps. It was, as expected, another fan that had passed out because of an actor or actress that made them go in over their heads. As of late, they already had about five or so of those cases; Joseph couldn't keep up with his job as a medical assistant to Dr. Hank McCoy at this increasingly alarming rate.

_Darn movie stars!_ He blamed them in a half-outraged and half-joking manner. He really didn't have a grudge against most of those stars that studded the red carpet… oh; he just wished that the male ones would keep their charms to themselves, as they were also running out of beds to be occupied by these star-struck patients.

"Tell them to put her right there," Joseph directed to a nurse named Cecilia Reyes, who abruptly nodded as she helped tend to the unconscious Chinese girl on the stretchers. He grinned, satisfied that his guess that the patient _was_ a girl was correct. After all, he had the logic necessary for this branch of science.

As a child, he never really was interested in the study of elements and metal, like his father Erik Lehnsherr, a world-renowned scientist, was. _And look where it led him._ Joseph shook his head, remembering his father's denial of allegations that he was utilizing his knowledge of metals in aiding terrorist groups around the globe. _Enough with regards to that right now. _Joseph himself was a very disciplined man; at least he had inherited something from his dad that he could pride on.

He then proceeded over to the bed where the fan was laid, examining her thoroughly and reaching the conclusion that after a few intakes of fresh air, she would be okay. As a student nearly done with completing his medical course proper, Joseph believed that simpler cures were more effective than the more complicated technologies that modern medicine offered. And, with a wry smile, he was aware of his accuracies when it came to the entire traditional-medicine part; the looks of previously frightful faces relaxing into soothed expressions proved his theories.

"She'll be fine, don't worry!" Joseph gave the girl who accompanied the patient a cheerful smile, allowing the other medical staff members to tend to the Asian temporarily. This was so since Joseph, who was always on board for any of Charles Xavier's movie projects, (he found helping one of his father's old friends satisfying) would be able to hand his younger half-sibling, Wanda, autographs of the stars for her collection.

Pietro, her twin brother, in turn hid and caused Wanda's attempts to mock hex him. Joseph smiled at the thought of his siblings. He let the others address the hyperventilation-because-a-movie-star-smiled-at-me victim, because he usually had a reputation for brightening up the expressions of their patients' friends, erasing the worried creases scraped on their faces.

And who could blame the ladies, especially for the notion that caused their lips to tug sometimes unwillingly upwards when they saw him? Joseph's eyes were a striking sapphire color, which shone brilliantly in contrast to his shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair. Add his chiseled features to his supposedly charming personality and his intellect… and you've probably gotten the entire package. And at the realization of the beauty that infiltrated this clinic, Joseph knew exactly to whom he wanted to deliver his parcel to.

———

Remy's head was still spinning with euphoria at the thought of Rogue; he couldn't cease the tingles creeping up and down his nerves as he recalled the playful glimmer that waved through her jade eyes, didn't mind as much when she decided to depart earlier than he would've liked, since she wanted to be by her friend's side. It showed what kind of person she was, and her apparently caring nature attracted Remy to her all the more. He repeatedly smacked himself for not taking her hand in his, feeling the electrocution that he knew would be present, asking her out, maybe getting her number…

"Now's not de time t' dwell on ya folly, LeBeau." Remy snapped at himself as he made his way over to the table where he previously sat, instantly reminded of his eyes' first encounter with the angelic vision that was Rogue. It just hit him that the cloth adorned over the table was in the same shade of green as Rogue's blouse, and he thought he saw her lingering near his chair, too.

"Remy! Goddess, where have you been?" A smooth voiced crooned into his ears, and he was almost disappointed to see Ororo standing there, clasping her arms around his waist and looking up at him with blue pools of concerned eyes.

"Jus' went wit' de _femme_ who fainted 'cause o' me an' her _amie _(friend) t' de clinic…" Remy explained, linking his body with Ororo's as he draped his arms around her neck. He desperately tried to shake off the pathetic attempts of his eyes to envision Marie in Ororo's place, but he knew that his own imagination couldn't compare to the breathtaking view of her presence in his proximity.

Ororo nodded, understanding Remy's uneasiness with what happened. Had she been in his place, of course she would've rushed with the medics to check whether her fans were okay or not. They, after all, made her who she was. 'Ro gingerly placed her lips on Remy's own, brushing them softly as her grip on his body tightened. She was pretty sure that this on-and-off relationship of theirs would be on for a more certain and longer period of time. Heck, she didn't even pay attention to Lucas Bishop's tries in wooing her!

Remy really fancied being distracted as he was caught off-guard with Ororo's brief kiss; it was just that he couldn't, for the life of him, fixate his thoughts on something or someone else other than Rogue. He even couldn't get into his normal playtime rituals with Ororo; it started like this, one catching the other off-guard, and the next thing they knew, people were banging on their doors and telling them to keep their moans of pleasure to themselves.

If the truth was to be told, Remy did enjoy being in suspense and getting caught unprepared; it exhilarated his senses and magnified the attraction between him and the woman better, he thought. Flirting with danger was one of his preferred hobbies, and he usually recognized perilous activity in his midst and knew how to react to it, depending on the situation. But something in his senses told him that Rogue was definitely going to be hazardous to his health, even if she appeared innocent. The_ best of them strike like that._ Remy concluded, basing his observations on past experiences, especially as a thief.

He found that he wasn't quite bothered with how different she seemed; for some reason, it kept becoming a major turn-on factor when he would spot or suppose something new when it came to Rogue. Like her namesake: she was vague, yet a scoundrel to his heart. And most of the world knew that whenever someone told Remy that his desires were detrimental, unhealthy, or unwise, it only increased his determination of attaining what he wanted.

———

Betsy Braddock sighed contentedly as she rested her head on Warren Worthington's shoulder. She squeezed his arm affectionately as they returned to the table where the other cast members were seated. It looked like everyone else was done searching for minor-star prospects, and Betsy herself found a few that she interviewed quickly and liked.

She had met a German teenager with his hair dyed blue, whose charm amused and impressed her so much that she decided to bring him and his wise-ice-cracking best friend along for the ride, with a select few others. Betsy told them to report the next day at the studio, where the writers and producers would try and come up with unique mutant characters to make cameos in the movie, based on the extras' personalities. Being a model herself, Betsy not only was familiar with personality – she knew it the moment it flashed in front of her eyes.

"Warren, have you already recruited anyone to be a part of the movie?" Betsy began in her accented voice, choosing to remain uninfluenced by how most Americans spoke. After all, her tone of voice made her sound exotic, and when it was paired up with her long, flowing mauve locks, the reason why she was one of the fashion world's most sought-after models was evident.

"No, Bets… Well, a few of them flocked over to me, but I just wasn't feeling the talent, you know?" Warren replied, a sigh escaping from his lips as he wove his fingers through her hair.

"Angel, I thought you were only feeling me!" Betsy gave her beau a mischievous pout, a different connotation forming in her mind from the one Warren originally meant.

"Betsy, you know what I mean!" Warren looked stern for a second, slightly deflating the mischievous expression on Betsy's face, but when he stuck his tongue out in retaliation and kissed her forehead, the smile found its way back on her exquisite features.

"Aw, you know I'm just playin', love…" Betsy sang out, running her hands through his chest as her face sparked with the energy that Warren was sure would fuel the fire in their bedroom later that night.

"Mmm…" While he allowed himself to relax and just enjoy the sensation of Betsy entwined in his arms, Warren scanned the room, noticing that Jean Grey was talking to a stuntman and choreographer, James Logan, and Charles Xavier was merrily traipsing amongst the crowd, interviewing probable extras. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw whom Xavier was with; it was composed of a terribly obese man and another whom Warren could state smelled like everything you would find in your trashcan.

_Luckily, I don't go for those types of people._ Warren was amazed that Xavier looked determined to make his movie successful, going as far as admitting all sorts of riff-raff into the general cast. _He must have a big hear,t then. _Warren then remembered the scene of Remy and his fainting fan, and it brought a grin to his face.

"Actually, I think I found people to bring into the flick!" Warren exclaimed, rendering Betsy's heart rate a few beats above normal before she calmed down, giving him an odd look.

"Someone's excited." Betsy commented, releasing her arms from his neck. She gave her boyfriend a look of reassurance when he turned confused over her actions. "And, you were saying?" She added, this time letting her hands explore the region under his polo shirt.

Warren winked down at her and tried to focus on his thoughts while taking pleasure in her touch. "You remember the girl that fainted because of Remy?" He began, rubbing the small of her back as he continued, "I think she and her friend – yes, the quiet one – have star potential. I don't know… maybe this wager with your brother is driving me a bit mad."

Betsy carefully weighed his words, remembering that she was resigned to helping her brother and his cause, which of course was kept secret from Warren. Warren was responsible for getting would-be actresses like Stacy Xanthe, or like her porn star name, "Stacy X", shot into fame. Sometimes she wasn't sure whether Warren really meant well in aiding people like Stacy in their careers; she often pushed the thought of Warren cheating on her aside, but then again, just to be safer this time (she supposed that Stacy fancied Warren), she wanted to investigate Warren's claims.

Thinking fast, she moved one hand to Warren's forearm, slinking her own arm through it. Betsy spotted Remy and Ororo nearby; maybe Remy would know where to find these girls and accompany her? He would be concerned for his fans' welfares, anyway. But that didn't mean Betsy would admit she was feeling a teeny bit jealous of Warren's discoveries, and was beginning to rethink her master plan of helping her brother. Maybe she could secretly inspect her boyfriend's choices in actresses; she did have her connections, after all. Betsy turned, tugging on Warren's arm as she went to Ororo and Remy's direction.

"Why are we here, Betsy?" Warren questioned, a curious glint in his eyes. They were having fun a few moments ago, weren't they? Unless LeBeau had enticed his girl and made her want him (Remy) instead of her own boyfriend. He readied a possessive glare just in case, but decided to loosen up and see what Betsy's business with Remy and Ororo was.

———

Remy's lips twisted into a grin when he saw Betsy and Warren drawing nearer to his and Ororo's chairs, with him lifting his wineglass to his mouth and sipping its sparkly contents. He set the glass back down and felt his smirk grow wider when he glimpsed Warren's furrowed brow, which conveyed his obvious protectiveness and wariness of him and Betsy.

Remy wondered why most of the men in the cast shot him death glares when he only gave their girls so much as a wave; they made it seem like he was some sort of a man-whore. Remy wouldn't deny that he had a weakness for beautiful women, beds, and booze, but that totally didn't cover most of the Remy that the world thought they knew. He only wished that someone would see beyond his playboy exterior, to be able to say that he was capable of doing something right.

He sighed, hoping his thoughts about his insecurities regarding his past, present, and future would be retained inside his mind, never leaking out to reveal that someone Remy was trying to avoid. The best thing about acting was that it allowed him to assume so many identities and he was recognized for playing someone he didn't have anything in connection to – it was always that way for Remy. But after he met Rogue, he realized that his view on things was changing – heck, was he even starting to feel guilty for his mistakes, especially with a woman from his past! Why was that?

"Remy!" Betsy greeted, knocking Remy out of his trance. She gave him and Ororo pecks on the cheek each, before hugging Warren and focusing her eyes back on his face.

"_Bon soir, ma chérie. _(Good evening, my darling)!" Remy in turn responded, giving his co-star a hug and nodding at Warren, whose expression tightened.

"We were wondering where your fan and her friend are now," Betsy emphasized the "we", jabbing Warren pointedly in his ribs. He looked puzzled for a moment, and then nodded in agreement, as if he had no other choice.

_Merde…_ Remy was about to surrender in defeat, sure that Rogue was still haunting him even if they had been apart for an unfortunate (for him, at least) hour already. He just yearned to know why evading thoughts of her was so difficult; even tablecloths troubled him in that way!

"_Pourquoi _(Why)?" Remy addressed her question with his own, a pang of jealousy striking him when the possibility of Warren wooing Rogue came to mind. When Warren caught Remy glowering at him suddenly, a baffled face replaced his normally firm one. Remy blinked rapidly, eager to remove that strange sensation from his system. _What's happening to you???_

"Warren thought that they'd make good additions for minor parts in the film," Betsy explained, seeking Warren's support for her statement. When he nodded once more, a confused glance thrown in Betsy's way, she shrugged in exasperation and persisted, "he told me about them, and I think it would be quite the idea if we tried signing them up once more—"

"They didn't think you were serious, LeBeau." Warren interjected, stifling the urge to laugh.

"Warren, they didn't get the chance to answer him!" Betsy defended Remy, giving Warren a silencing look.

"Oh fine, I'll stop. But why are you standing up for _him_?" Warren prompted impatiently, saying the last word as if it were poison to his tongue.

"You both are like an old, bickering couple!" Ororo said, glancing back and forth between both of her friends disbelievingly.

"_Oui_, ya bot' should consider gettin' hitched already!" Remy added, understanding Ororo's attempts at saving him from being Warren-beaten-up-pulp. He chose to ride on her words, following directly and offering her an appreciative smile.

Warren and Betsy reddened furiously, each at a loss for words for defense. Warren entangled his fingers in hers, the wheels turning in his head as he ran his thumb over her ring finger. He couldn't deny it; Remy's words were getting him to think…

Betsy, cheeks still tainted rose, cleared her throat and let her eyes dart swiftly to the right where Warren was. She squeezed his hand back, planted a kiss on his own burning cheek, and mouthed a "We'll talk more about this later." sentence to him. When she earned a gesture of affirmation from him, she finally set her gaze on Ororo and Remy, who were both smiling triumphantly and looking entertained.

"Remy… to get straight to the point, I just want you to come with me and see whether the girls you found were ever interested in those roles." Betsy managed to let the words slip from her lips, glad that they didn't emerge as a stammer. With all of these random, inexplicable feelings whirling in her heart, she was relieved to have gotten her point across.

Before Remy could muster a reply to Betsy's request, or even think, Warren's voice snapped him out of further insights of seeing Rogue. "What?!? Betsy, you can't just leave… with _him_!!!" Warren interrupted, fury palpable in his tone. His arms encircled Betsy's waist domineeringly, a scowl aimed at Remy settling on his features.

Remy didn't even notice that Warren was intent on strangling him for allegedly turning Betsy's affections away from him; he was too preoccupied with the sudden feelings that were coursing through his body, his heart beat accelerating a few notches faster, and his cheeks were actually resulting in a _blush._ This wasn't supposed to happen to him; he made the girls redden in excitement, shyness, or whatever emotion – he never expected the tables to turn against his favor, and he was actually almost _giddy _with the idea of seeing Rogue again inside the clinic, if she was there…

Remy stifled the urge to skip around the room elatedly, because it was only now that Betsy's question made total sense – if Rogue was to accept their offer to play a small role in _Genesis_, then that would mean he got to spend more time with her on the set! Even if it was just for a few weeks or so; Remy didn't care, for he was starting not to mind what she was doing to him; he'd take whatever he could get at this rate.

_Besides, my connections will surely tip the scales the way they should be._ Remy encouraged his anticipation of seeing Rogue with that thought; he couldn't wait to get out of here! "What are we waitin' fo', Betsy? I'm sure dat dey would jus' _love _t' be in de film!" Remy blabbered, sweeping Ororo's lips with a rather sloppy kiss, which left her smiling, though also confused as to what he wanted to do.

"Great! At least _someone_ wants to go with me!" Betsy stuck her tongue out at Warren for added effect, a grin spreading on her face when she realized that it was her turn to make Warren jealous – with Remy as an instrument in her plot, but he didn't have to know; she noted that he seemed overjoyed at visiting his fans. When was the last time that anyone had ever seen him act so enthusiastically?

Warren sighed, knowing that once Betsy set out to accomplish something, it was hard to ask for changes in her plans. So if the Cajun really was coming, then Warren was sure that he wouldn't let Remy get a shot at adding Betsy to his trophy belt; no, he would keep a watchful eye on them. And if things worked with what he wanted, Betsy would never think of leaving him, which was one of Warren's greatest fears. He was only beginning to learn how to be committed, and he wished she would notice that…

"I shall stay here and speak with Charles then." Ororo stated, kissing Remy once more and smiling at the other pair. "I should hope that you'd keep my man here restrained." She winked at Betsy, knowing that the girl understood what she meant. Ororo chuckled when she saw the indifferent expressions on either male's face, and she nodded dismissively, bidding Remy goodbye seductively before she let them leave.

Remy was slightly excited at the words from Ororo, which infiltrated his senses. So maybe they'd have a memorable time in his suite later, but as Remy hugged her one last time and joined Betsy and Warren as they left the main tent, walking in the direction of the smaller, medical clinic, he couldn't help but swallow his guilt as he imagined Rogue's saccharine tone murmuring erotic sentences into his ears.

———

Marie's heart was pounding abnormally because of many reasons; one, even though she knew that Jubilee would be okay, she still couldn't stop the anxious activity occurring in her mind; two, she couldn't stop grinning at the ecstasy Remy's smile caused, couldn't believe that she actually had the nerve to give him the impression that she was a Rogue, and third, she kept noticing how one of the men in a medical outfit seemed to be unable to take his eyes off her.

_This is very funny._ Marie returned the man's smile, thoughts leaning over to the Remy side more than anything else. She was convinced that remnants of his touch was still left sparking through her body, and she began to reprimand herself for acting like a school girl with a huge crush on some boy band member. _Oooh, you had better stop this!!!_

Hands slightly clenched to stop herself from screaming in frustration and rapture, Marie was minimally relieved to hear the white-clothed stranger speak up, somehow diverting her attention elsewhere. Perhaps talking to him would prevent her from wondering why exactly Remy paid her any attention, out of the millions of girls who, if he had turned that criminal smile on them, would be filling up more medical areas than the entire California could hold.

"She'll be fine, don't worry!"

Marie's head rose up to meet the stranger's own, and she began checking him out against her will, forcing her emerald eyes to meet with his cobalt ones. _Remy, look what you're doing to me!_ She blamed him desperately, again wondering how a smile and touch of a movie star were enough to transform her in a span of a few hours. She could sense that there was more to this than simple fanaticism, or Jubilee-tics, like Marie called them. There was a different kind of attraction at work, and Marie dared to think that Remy also felt it.

She had been spacing out again; Marie blinked a few times before realizing that the doctor or nurse that had assured her of Jubilee's condition was still waiting for a response from her. "Oh, thanks very much!" Marie answered, smiling timidly up at him. No matter what she did, she couldn't conquer her normally introverted personality. _But wasn't how you replied to Remy a courageous move on your part?_

Joseph had been studying her face, his breath caught in his chest not because he was inhaling some dangerously contagious air from a patient, but because of her exquisite features. Soft, russet-colored hair tumbled in waves, framing her heart-shaped face. Her green-shaded eyes shone with a passion that Joseph's could never achieve, and her smile was captivating, showing off the kind that of teeth those toothpaste commercials advertised.

He couldn't help thinking that her pensive expression looked so natural on her face, something that made her appeal to him even more. It was how she looked so serious that made his interest in her grow, and since he had seen her cheeks crinkle when she smiled, accompanied by the glimmer that emanated from her eyes, it made him conclude how balanced this girl seemed to be.

Marie, for her part, didn't even detect Joseph's recurrent glances at her face; the only features her brain would register were Remy's. So when they talked casually for a few moments, she thought that she caught Joseph (he had already introduced himself) hinting at asking her out, or something about getting to know her better… She merely nodded, her responses reflecting the damage that the Cajun had done. Marie was never a space cadet before, and she didn't want to start now!

"Um, my break is coming up in a few minutes…" Joseph began, unmindful of Marie's (she said her named absently earlier) inattention. He was trying to soothe his own nerves; his new acquaintance was causing a disruption in his normally controlled system.

"Oh? What?" Marie tilted her head to the side, a clueless look displayed on her face. Of course, she was trying to listen to him, really… but she just couldn't… "Ah, uh…" Marie couldn't even formulate a proper answer; was she becoming _this _shallow?

Joseph understood her reluctance; she, after all, barely knew him. But he couldn't explain why her eyes enticed him so much that he yearned for the opportunity to discover more about her, and she him. He swallowed nervously, intrepidly placing a hand over hers. He almost was rendered dazed with the smoothness of the skin that he touched; and yes, there was the faintest of sparks… did she feel that, too?

Marie was brought back to the reality of the clinic and Joseph, whose hand somehow found its way on top of hers. It was big and warm, but with remorse, Marie wished that it were Remy's palms settling on hers instead. She was torn between remaining oddly loyal to Remy, which would result in her pulling her hand away from his and declining on his offer to have coffee, and being like the usual, logical Marie, who'd let her hand stay where it was and quickly agree to his invitation.

_Argh! _She screamed internally, unsure of what to do. The seconds that ticked were tense; she still didn't know what to say… And with her luck, Joseph probably thought she reciprocated the sudden attraction that he had for her, if that were possible. _I'll just say yes an' see how this will turn out. After all, it won't hurt; Remy would probably never mind me again; heck, he must've forgotten me…_

"Yes, maybe coffee is a good idea." Marie responded, hoping the tone in her voice sounded warmer than she intended.

Joseph's face shone with happiness as he eagerly nodded, both hands on hers now. Marie tried not to shrug them off, especially since she agreed to hang out with him. Silence was the only thing said between them as the moments passed, and both were greatly surprised to see the tent's flaps open again.

But the visitors at the entrance certainly weren't the fellow medics or fainted fans on stretchers that they expected; oh no, they were really far from what they imagined.

Warren Worthington, Betsy Braddock, and Remy LeBeau stood in front of them, all forms of speech ceasing when they saw the display of Marie and Joseph before them. Warren and Betsy both shot edgy glances at Remy, whose earlier smirking face reverted to a shocked one, then finally, an indifferent one.

Remy was the first to speak amongst the stunned quintet, clearing his throat and looking directly at Marie.

"Sorry fo' de intrusion, _mes amis _(my friends), but we were jus' wonderin' if ya bot' still wanted parts in de movie." Remy began, an unusually cold tone in his voice while he gestured to Jubilee, who looked like she was fast asleep. Remy himself didn't expect his words to emerge like that; it was just that, after merrily joking with Betsy and Warren about marriage plans on the way over here, and they teasing him about Ororo and their on-and-off relationship, Remy didn't anticipate what he was seeing to happen next.

Nobody reacted to what he said, so Remy continued, "Least I can do, fo' makin' ya friend faint dere." Remy nodded, knowing that someone was suppressing the urge to laugh; it would be funny, had circumstances been different. He didn't know why he was jealous; it wasn't like he owned Rogue or anything…

And from the looks of it, the man grasping her fingers already got Rogue before he did, which was definitely not right. Not like Remy would admit that or anything, really. He was a fool, as usual. He often felt like the Joker in the deck of cards he always carried, never belonging in any suit or any number at that time. And that feeling greatly intensified now, Remy was sure. And to think he was delusional in imagining that, awhile ago, when he was kidding Betsy and Warren about their pending marriage thoughts, he would finally end up settling down with not Ororo, but Rogue.

That was another nigh impossibility in his midst, yes.

———

The blonde woman sighed, shaking her head in displeasure. A lackey of hers had mentioned that Remy met with a fan that seemed to captivate him. Yes, she was definitely displeased. She was his past, and she wouldn't let anyone else get in the way of her future with Remy.

But when she thought about it, as she listened to the spy's testimonials, Remy was on the road to heartbreak, so things were looking up, going over to her favor.

That was something to smirk about.

* * *

**(2) Notes:** I think that was a bit longer than I expected, but it's not like anyone's complaining, right? ;) I hope I pretty much delved into my story just a bit deeper; if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask them! I'll try to make sure that everything is clear… maybe. :D

And now, for the part that most of you guys are probably going to skip: The answers to reviews!

Star-of-Chaos: I want to know why you seem to be the first reviewer in most fics that I come across… Curious… Who can blame Bella for being stalker-ish? It _is _Remy, you know… :D

Kaitland: I'm glad that I updated, too! –grins- Thanks for following this fic; it makes me happy to know that some people are out there, reading what I have to say. Thanks for the props regarding my story! And as for the Remy/Marie/Ororo triangle, well… you'll just have to stick around and see where that goes. I hope this chapter gave you some insight on that…

Tammy: I think you just got your wish right there; but there will be more interactions in the future, of course. Thanks for reviewing! :)

Ishandahalf: I made your day?!? –squeals- That's a rare thing for me to have done, and I just want to say that your reviews make my day, too. :D Thanks to all the compliments tossed my way about the fic; at least I'm doing things right, it seems. And you can put your fist down now, for the update's here! And as for Emil… -hint, hint- He'll make more appearances in future chapters. Your name fascinates me to no end, you know? ;)

Rachel: Thanks for the language lesson in your review, and of course, for reading my fic!

Elanor Tique: Aw, no worries there – you certainly didn't insult me! On the contrary, I feel honored you'd say that about my writing Rogue! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Again, _merci beaucoup_ to anyone and everyone who's read or reviewed this! Hmm, we should have a new motto... "Keep reviews comin', and I'll keep the words flowin'." ... that didn't make sense, did it? If you have any suggestions for my review motto, death threats, or just want to say something, abuse the little button to the bottom left of this page!

Oh, and a last note before I go and bury myself in a hole: I got the inspiration for Joseph being a doctor from angyxoxo's fic _Shouldn't Be So Hard_. The site sucks for deleting her account, so show your love for her and keep reviewing her fics! She deserves it!


	6. Reminiscing and Right Repercussions

**Disclaimer: **I'm going to borrow this line from one of my friends, a great Matrix fan fic writer and Neo/Trinity 'shipper extraordinaire, Chord: The characters don't belong to me; they belong to each other! Yay for Rogue/Gambit-ness! :D

**(1) Notes: **Woo, another update! Come on, I heard you groaning in there! –points- It's short, but it's definitely better than nothing, right? But the parts I've added here will hopefully compensate for my cruelty in the previous chapter. School's evil, and I'm just lucky I found the time to write this. Don't worry, the update for _Shiver_ will follow soon enough. Anyway, I know I'm mean for including Joseph in this. But as ishandahalf says, the love pentagon I've conjured would be sure to make things more interesting… but infuriating, for her part. You should see the death threats she sent Joseph's way… -smiles sadistically-

If you have any suggestions for Joseph's mutilation, please put it in a review! And also, I need proposals for some movie crew roles for the X-Men and I'm debating over skipping a few timelines in this thing, since we're already on the sixth chapter, but nothing too exciting is happening… right? If you have anything to tell me, whatever it is… drop me a line and send me love, yeah! I'd really appreciate it. Fine, I like thinking people are anxious when it comes to reading this, so off I go, back into my pretty little cardboard box!

* * *

****

**__**

**_Limelight_**** by melancholic******

**6. Reminiscing and Right Repercussions**

It was a very droll sight to see Marie D'Ancanto blanch, her creamy, ivory skin growing a shade or two lighter. But as she could clearly view the awkwardness of the situation and her uncomfortable movements (in the reflection of a full-length mirror nearby), Marie felt that there was no room for humor in the picture, especially in the strained silence that escorted them inside the clinic. She cast an uneasy glance at Joseph, whose hands were loosely clutching her own. But when she recognized something wrong with the person brushing her skin, Marie immediately released his fingers from hers, the restlessness present in her gestures.

Marie blinked for another second, wondering if she'd done the right thing by letting go of the doctor's grip on her; she flushed, aware that the force that drove her to instantly untwine her hands from his was the disapproving, disappointed glower that Remy gave them when he entered unexpectedly.

Who was he to have this effect on her, making her feel guilty when he unobtrusively interrupted their not-too-important conversation, also causing her to cringe at the brief memory of her linkage to Joseph? Her nerves were telling her to find the safest escape route as soon as possible; under normal circumstances, she would've responded quickly, yet something kept her frozen on the spot, her body rooted to the chair that she was seated on.

She half-acknowledged Betsy Braddock and Warren Worthington's apparent discomfort, the quietness in the area being present for a little too long than required. Marie, whose brain refused to chronicle all the events occurring in her midst, allowed her gape to roam Remy's features, with her feeling as if she were stepping onto unknown, forbidden territory – the danger of the mission was its core appeal, even if beside it, there was a better, easier way out: avoidance.

His eyes gleamed deliciously, like the coffee Marie found herself hopelessly addicted to every morning; she longed to drink them in, their contents warming her. She took in the way his hair was tousled, flounced clandestinely by the wind, (or maybe it was another woman's fingers; Marie didn't care to know), slipping flawlessly behind his ears. For another second, Marie let her gaze stray over to his lips, looking like they were the Forbidden Fruit that God had planted in front of Eve's unwitting mouth; oh, how much she wanted even a nibble…

Marie's brain chose the most inappropriate time to jolt her back to reality; it was then, while she was musing about how it would be like to kiss Remy LeBeau (in a way Jubilee would've been proud of), she simultaneously ripped her eyes away from his Adonis-like form, deflecting her gaze back to the floor, seeking its non-existent solace. In those few, rare moments that Marie actually found herself checking out a guy almost not against her will, her fear began to kick in; she remembered… no, she couldn't do this…

-

_"Cody, are yah sure that Ah've got the prettiest, most green eyes yah've evah seen?" _

_"Why yes, Ah'm sure! In fact, Ah could look inta 'em fo'evah… an' evah…" _

_"They make fun o' mah eyes, the kids in school… they say green ain't a pretty color, like mah eyes are boogers…" _

_"Pshaw, darlin'! They don't know what they be talkin' bout, yah hear? Green, like mah momma said, is the color of life… yah see green in the leaves o' the trees, the grass on the ground… even the green that makes mah grandma's special jelly-o taste so darn good… Ah see life in yoah eyes, sugah." _

_"Cody?" _

_"Yeah, Marie?" _

_"Ah love you…"_

-

Marie sighed; that was how the ghost of her past, named Cody, kept haunting her. Their relationship hadn't been the type that people swooned over, wishing their own love lives were as great as theirs (Cody's and Marie's), or on the other hand, the ones which people made sure to scoff and wrinkle their noses upon, wishing "those pathetic kids would get their act together", or "Gosh, I pity them so much…" It wasn't like that, at all. The beauty of their connection was its simplicity, its balance, and the mutual understanding and affection the two had felt.

Just about two years ago, when Rogue was about to leave Mississippi to go to college in California (she would be working under her aspiring directress aunt, a dear friend of her mother's, Raven Darkholme), Cody was struck down by a mysterious ailment, which worried Marie to no visible end; it turned out that her boyfriend of nearly a decade had a suspicious bump in his side that turned out to be a tumor. His cancer was slowing down, but the process was too slow for Marie, who, in a worried haste, chose to pursue a career as a nurse, giving up her lifetime wish of studying theatre.

She would be so pleased, as a child, when Irene would bring Cody and her to the Caldecott County Fair, where the citizens would perform plays based on varied themes. Marie's favorite was the time when the actors portrayed Shakespearean pieces all week; Marie, in her mind, was Juliet; Cody, her Romeo. The conflicts in their play came differently; though.

When Marie came home after her freshman year in college to visit Cody, she found him getting more than medical assistance from the hospice nurse his family hired. Cody claimed he'd been sedated and that he had no clue of how or what he was doing; Marie flat-out refused to believe that an anesthetized man would be able to move like he did with the nurse.

In her fury, she vowed never to fall for boys, who targeted her eyes for their pick-up line subjects, and to remain stony, her face void of any emotions. She learned to be strong when her supposed love had cancer; yes, she spited the fact that he was on a remission now… Well, at least she got something good out of their meaningless relationship, or so she deemed, he being the major reason for her stoic tendencies.

_I need to get out of here, _Marie thought desperately, uncaring of how trivial her reasons were, how absurd the picture would seem if she just left… Closing her eyes tightly and grabbing her shoulder bag, Marie stood up wordlessly, paced over to the entrance while her instincts led the way, and treasured the sensation she felt when she felt her elbow briefly touch the taut, muscular area under someone's shirt.

Judging by the expected current she felt passing between them, even in that short second, she had no qualms that it wasn't Remy. Marie hoped that Remy didn't feel or make any movement signaling he did; it would be simpler that way. Unless of course, she was imagining things once more; but, if she remembered correctly, Betsy's arms were wrapped around Warren, so it definitely the devil incarnate that she made contact with.

———

Remy's senses kicked in, alarming his entire body and melting his glare and apparent anger away into nothingness. _How did she do that_, he wondered, _she has this uncannily eerie effect on me. But I like it, of course._ He then realized that again, she had slipped through his fingers, and Remy, being the man that he was, found that task nearly impossible for anyone he set his sights on to perform. But, as he was learning, this Rogue wasn't most people.

The tent dissolved away from view; Betsy, Warren, the Chinese fan, and the bastard doctor forgotten as his body shifted into overdrive, Remy shying away from the tent unceremoniously. Whatever she and the doctor were doing didn't matter, he reasoned, breaking into a sprint as he spotted her not-too-far figure ambling ahead. If she cared about Mr. Magnetic Personality, then she should've stayed in the clinic with him, answering his statements with the same wit and fire he knew she had. But then again, if she also thought about he himself, then Remy was certain she wouldn't be running away from him, yet again…

Meanwhile, back in the place Remy quickly left behind, a girl on the bed stirred, a crazy smile on her face as she sat up, eyes shining fanatically. "Do we still get parts in the movie?" She mused aloud, earning the attention of Betsy and Warren, who nodded briskly, surprised but assuredly eager.

Joseph, for his part, stood there bewildered, tempted to mutter about his wasted coffee break plans, the evils of movie stars he planned to make Wanda like less, and with a disappointed, heavy heart with him admitting it would be a while before he would or could forget Marie. _She'd remember me_, Joseph was sure; _Those movie stars are all the same, anyway._

———

Marie's head was whirling; she had no idea about what happened back there, honestly. With the harsh realization that she left Jubilee alone in the tent (she swore to accompany her friend, so as to keep her mischievous acts to a minimum), Marie brought her palm to her face, being too deep in thought to take note of where she was going. Apparently, she was now lost in one of Hollywood's studios, but it wasn't where she wanted to be; the warehouse wasn't exactly the best place to hone someone's acting skills.

"Great, just great…" Marie mumbled in frustration, the predicament finally sinking in. The area where she foolishly wandered into was dimly lit, and she had paranoid fears of being attacked. She was nearing the completion of her tae-kwon-do training; brown-belted girls weren't useless in combat, after all. But what were the chances of a thief mugging her?

Little did Marie know that the chances were very, very huge – as there was one approaching from behind.

Remy's brow crinkled with concern; it didn't come to him as usual for a girl who was obviously not a child of Hollywood to come into this area; heck, this was where the set carpenters, named Guido Carosella and Victor Creed, often hung out in, playing with broken beer bottles. His worry increased when he observed Rogue's pause, the anxiety clear in her eyes when she turned around, narrowly missing him while she surveyed her surroundings.

Marie thought she heard something shift in the wind; she whipped around to check if her fear-induced mind was making things come alive; to her relief or added fright, there seemed to be nobody else around, except for her. She was about to sit down on a wooden crate containing props, or so she believed, lowering her bottom near the surface…

"I wouldn't do dat if I were ya, _belle_." An all-too-familiar voice advised, letting his palms rest on her hips lightly, as if guiding her to the proper place to be seated. "Very unsafe 'round here… ya wouldn't know what ya'd lay ya tush on 'til it's a wee bit late, Remy believes…"

She let herself bask in the warmth and rightness of his touch, before letting the snarky, stubborn side of her personality take over. She heaved her hips away from his grasp; and the second his hands weren't on her skin anymore, Marie regretted her decision.

To cover up for the blush that Remy probably couldn't see, but she was scared he could sense, she began, "Aren't yah supposed ta be the one with the stalkers?" She accused, putting her arms on her hips in her trademark indignant fashion, but was at the same time, trying to recreate the pleasure of Remy's feel.

Remy's eyes sparkled; she had every ounce of sharpness he perceived. He knew she probably was playing hard to get… but boy, it never came any harder for him to pursue a girl than it did now. Charm and fire, eh? Remy could match that, even to the tenth power, perhaps…

"I get bored wit' a lot o' t'ings, Rogue. Sometimes, a li'l change can be good," Remy responded coolly, making it a point to eye her as casually as he could, taking everything in. Oh gosh, was she really this delectable up close? If only he could… nah, those tricks, Ororo said, were reserved for the girls he slept with every weekend, coming home to their apartment while making out, 'Ro acting like she saw nothing.

If there were a few reasons he was sticking with Ororo, besides the thought that they formed a sibling bond, it was that she was so lenient with him and his "other" relationships. He had the perfect girl, didn't he? He was commitment-phobic - Ororo always teased him about that - and she was okay with it. But why, as he found himself staring into those emeralds that shone like rare stars amongst the darkness that blanketed the warehouse area, did he suddenly wish to throw away this freedom he prided himself upon for having? He'd never get tied down; heck, even _she _knew that… no, it wasn't the time to remember her.

"So am Ah supposed ta feel special because Ah'm yoah victim?" Marie replied, shattering Remy's dreamy daze.

"Maybe… ya are, since it's a rare t'ing dat I actually approached ya dis time," Remy grinned, stepping closer to her; it took all of his willpower to resist the urge to brush the strands of hair he alleged Rogue purposely put there, in an attempt to drive him insane.

"Oh, don't yah try charmin' me… it's all the same ta yah, anyway," Rogue muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, unable to muster a witty answer.

Remy almost flinched when she said those words; this was the first time a girl had made him realize his guilty pleasures weren't as gratifying as he deemed they were… Is that what he really was? A reckless, egotistical playboy, who—

"Ah didn't mean it that way!" Marie exclaimed, rushing to his side, embarrassment and regret evident in her expression. Great, her stupid mouth gained another award; her collection was growing immensely and incessantly. Remy nodded, looking like a wounded puppy. Marie didn't realize movie stars were _this _sensitive; maybe he was acting to earn her sympathy, otherwise.

"_Non, non…_ it's all right. It's de trut', anyway." Remy admitted, stuffing his hands into his pockets. This caused Rogue to inch closer to him; she appeared to be genuinely apologetic. At least, Remy hoped so. To his surprise, he discovered not the same façade she displayed earlier, but a fragile, innocent face that touched Remy's heart in strange, innumerable ways.

"Look, Ah don't know what yah want with me, or why yoah stalkin' me all o' a sudden," Marie started, her legs fidgeting nervously. "Ah just don't think this is funny, that's all. Somethin' tells me yah want more than to help me with mah non-existent acting career, and fo' the life o' me, Ah can't find out what it is!" She stormed, confused, angry, and excited all at once. Remy was staring, dumbstruck; he'd never seen a reaction elicited like this.

A grin replaced Remy's earlier hurt face; he took a hand out of his pocket and held Marie's own, relishing the smoothness and softness of her skin. Her eyes were boring onto his; she was definitely afraid to expect something. Remy leaned down, sweeping the inside of her palm with a kiss that he knew was electrifying enough to light up the entire city of Los Angeles.

"I jus' wanna show ya my true intentions… if ya'd lemme, o' course." Remy's voice dropped to a husky whisper, sending thrills and tingles all over Marie's system.

"H-how would yah do that?" She stammered, finding herself hypnotized by him. They were all the same; no, she couldn't… Cody…

"By lettin' me take ya out fo' dinner tomorrow."

* * *

**(2) Notes: **Yay, now that Joseph's out of the scene (or so, you think ;)), and Remy and Rogue have a date… _maybe_… the fun's getting started! Now, I wonder if my attempt at fluff is passable; don't hesitate to let me know, 'cause, like my saying goes… "Happiness is just a review away!" You all get Puss-in-Boots stuffed toys if you review, you know. And they're so cute and nice and fluffy… -hugs her imaginary Puss-

Okay, here's one of the better parts of writing this fic – the answers to the reviews!

Star-of-Chaos: There, he's pretty much gone now – but there's no promise about whether Joseph will be gone _permanently_…

Tammy: Ooh, the X-Men movie site! Fun! And I hope this chapter met your expectations. ;) Thanks again for faithfully reviewing, you so rock!

Ishandahalf: Blame the muses for choosing to work with this before _Shiver_ – but I do hope the chapter made you happy. :D Your reviews, as usual, make my day. But don't worry, I promise that Remy will be beating Joseph into mincemeat sometime in the future. I was just so amused with your description of your reaction; yes, you _are _the chairperson of the anti-Joseph club. Who do you hate more, though? Joseph or Bella? Inasmuch as they both suck, you gotta admit, a story's not too good without them, eh? And again, a bazillion thanks for your reviews – you're helping make school bearable, you know? :)

Kat: Thanks you; I'm glad I'm writing it, too! Hope this chapter gave you an overview of how things will be played out. J

Iris: Thanks so much! Well, you'll just have to stick around and see, don't you? Please do so… :D

Yay, that's everyone, right? Ah well, I'm not complaining; the more the merrier, of course. Before I forget, the format of Rogue's little reminiscing moment is owed to Caliente, specifically, her fic "We Should Run Away". I hate school, and, um… Adieu, 'til the next chapter, then! :)****


	7. Misgivings, part one

**Disclaimer: **_n. _a repudiation or denial of responsibility or connection – that's the dictionary definition of the word, and I think it pretty much sums Stan Lee, the X-Men, and me up. Er, did that make sense? Oo

**(1) ****Notes: **-slaps self- Whoa, where have I gone?!? Actually, I've just been buried under the usual pressure of school, lack of inspiration, and a little laziness. And, um… I left this hanging for like, six months, and I wasn't planning to update just yet. Why did I post it, then? –points to Eileen Blazer- BLAME HER!!!

I'm apologizing for the time it took to produce this thing that's not even a chapter, and the events in it. I'm in a rush, you see, as my mother is telling me to go offline, I've got last-minute Christmas preparations to attend to, and Eileen Blazer kept forcing me to update. :P Anyway, since I just wanted to be nice for once (after you read this, I'm sure you'll think otherwise), I'm posting this as a gift to you guys. Merry Christmas, and pray that Santa turns into Remy and gives you kisses under the mistletoe for a gift! ;)

* * *

**_Limelight_**** by melancholic**

**7. Misgivings, part one (Dates Are Not for Trees)**

_This… is **so** not real._

Jubilee could feel pairs of eyes on her, too much for one clinic to contain. Well, she _was_ used to seeing people stare, glare, or be aware of her in ways that were too weird to mention, but these kinds of looks were something she could really get used to. For one, she had _Betsy Braddock_ appearing concerned, sitting near the edge of her bed. That, and _Warren Worthington_, who was babbling on his cell phone and obviously gazing her way, were definitely some points to note – seriously, when did anyone _ever _get two prominent personalities' eyes on them? Oh, and that cute and bald Black guy, who was checking her out, also had plus points.

"All right, I'm going to tell you what to do on Saturday," Betsy piped up, causing a still shaken Jubilee to glance in her direction. "You and your friend need to be in Studio 1047 at ten o'clock a.m. Bring your résumés, a bottle of aspirin, hair-dye, and extra lipstick when you arrive. Don't ask why, 'cause that's what Raven Darkholme, the woman in charge of casting, said."

"Um… o-o-okay," Jubilee stammered, overcome with euphoria and nervousness. In the small, surprisingly calm part of her mind, she wondered why the name "Raven Darkholme" sounded so familiar. _Where do I know her from, again?_

"YES! I've got it!!!" A deep voice exclaimed, causing Betsy and Jubes to look up simultaneously. It was Warren who said that, his zillion-dollar teeth flashing through his ecstatic smile. Jubilee barely had enough time to wonder how much money he wasted on bleaching them, when Betsy spoke up.

"Got what, hmm?" She purred, rising and waltzing over to where he stood.

"Uh, it's nothing important; I'll tell you later, probably…" Warren's demeanor changed unceremoniously as he made up that excuse, with him turning back to romancing his cell phone. He didn't see the quick burst of pain in Betsy's sapphire eyes.

Jubilee, for her part, would've noticed that and posted that tidbit in her LiveJournal or reported it to E! Online, but she was too absorbed in the same guy that she saw earlier – he just _happened_ to approach her bedside, asking if she needed anything. _Lord, he's **so**_ _cute!!! _She squealed, the normally dominant fangirl persona reigning. Thankfully, her vision had already cleared – she read the name on his ID as _Everett Thomas_, and she already loved how the sounds would roll of her tongue…

"…Did you get what I said?" Betsy, who sounded more unpleasant than Jubilee ever heard, again interrupted her reverie. Jubilee was surprised that the model had the nerve to butt in with her daydreams. Who was she, anyway? _You doofus, she's your ticket to the stardom train! _

Betsy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the teenager, instead deciding to "admire" the lack of design on the medics' uniforms. God. She never was _this_ dense, especially around a guy without hair. What was with the taste of this generation? Her peers liked blonde, high cheek-boned men whose money spewed out of their ears. Wasn't that so much better?

Warren suddenly noticed the triumphant smirk that often graced his girlfriend's features wasn't present, and his brow furrowed in worry. _Was it something I did? _He couldn't tell her that he'd been talking to Stacy X on the phone; she was using her "skills" to get Betsy's twin brother to reveal which people he'd already recruited, and how Warren could draw them to his side. It would just be too much for Betsy to know that her apparently chaste sibling had seduction sessions with Stacy…

Trying to break the ice was something Warren wasn't good at, so he fidgeted and waited for someone to say something. When nobody did, he cleared his throat, his mind being almost at rest when he saw that Jubilation, as she told them to call her, was attempting to not flirt with Dr. McCoy's new medical student intern. He remembered when he was younger, his first girlfriend, Callisto…

_Hey! Haven't you learned to not think of other girls when your girlfriend's around? _Warren chastised himself for doing just that, reflecting on what could have been with Callisto, had she not been in that car accident, which left her face disfigured and her right eye blind…

"Um, Jubilation, shouldn't you call your friend… what was her name again?" Warren snapped out of it, directing his question to Jubilee. Hopefully, she a part of her was listening to him. Every woman listened to Warren Worthington speak, of course.

"Huh?" Jubilee replied, unsure of what she heard from the actor. "Oh, yeah… Her!" She said again, forcefully tearing her eyes from his figure. "I'll get to it…" Jubilee then reached inside her pocket for her cell phone and dialed Marie's number. While she did so, she then noted that it was the first time she found syringes and cotton very appealing on a guy.

———

Remy LeBeau, in all his experience of being an actor, never really could say he felt as if his life were an actual movie. Sure, he could get into almost any role he wanted, where the only question was not the character's sexuality, physical requirements, or overall part in the film, but how much the company wanted to pay him. Wasn't that always the case? Oh, and if he was to be working alongside a _very_ favorable co-star, then he'd definitely snag the job!

His mindset was always like that… until she came along.

He was stuck in those clichéd moments that came from some of his movies where, in the rare times he was in a romantic comedy, time would seem to stand painfully still. Remy twitchily observed the warehouse he and Rogue were in. Wow, who knew that the splinters protruding atop the stray, cluttered boxes were so interesting? He looked up, instantly spotting the constellation of Cassiopeia in the starry sky.

_Serendipity. Heh, I was supposed to be in that movie – not that John Cuckoo guy._ Remy often regretted not participating in that project, even though the part was offered to him first. Man, he was so stupid; who in the world gave up a chance to star in a flick with Kate Beckinsale, in all her werewolf-hunting, Pearl Harbor glory? Wait, was he even sure he got the right Kate?

Then again, when he saw the sheer beauty that made itself present in front of him, he was sure that he'd surrender anything in the world.

Going back to the point of taking to heart what constellations and serendipity meant, Remy realized that his choice was coming back to haunt him. Somehow, he just felt that the backdrop of his and Rogue's scene was right; the colors were balanced, every aspect of the area could have an effect on his emotions. One of the reasons that Remy declined to join the _Serendipity_ cast was that he thought the idea was silly, that two people just couldn't rely on fate to bring them together.

Where did that bring him now? Here he was, digressing and taking notice of the weirdest things, being jittery in front of a girl (which he asked out) he barely knew. If this was what destiny really meant, then he'd take every single cheesy, lovers-relying-on-fate movie that ever came his way!

Marie detected how nervous Remy was being (that was strange, she thought), for she didn't respond to his question yet. She really couldn't comprehend the situation, which in actuality was pretty simple if someone else were to look at it. Boy sees Girl. Girl thinks she hallucinates. Boy goes over to Girl and asks if she wants to be in his movie. Girl's best friend faints. Later, Boy walks in to see Girl holding hands with someone else. Girl runs out of the clinic. Boy stalks her. Girl asks him what he really wants. Boy says all he wishes for is a date with her.

Right, her analysis was the _simplest_ way of putting things.

In truth, Rogue was flattered and disbelieving towards what was happening. The man, which _People _named as one of the year's "50 Most Beautiful Men" wanted to have dinner with her, who'd likewise be labeled as one of the "50 Most Revolting Creatures" by the same magazine. This was getting too much to handle; she might be getting too close for comfort to him (although she was sure that he always got "personal" with girls), and all he could do for a defense mechanism was to ask her out? Lord, what happened to the way things were in this world?

"I, uh…" She faltered, finding herself drawn to his face, especially his eyes. If Marie didn't know any better, she would've thought that those reddish-brownish irises were casting a spell on her, making her look like one of those cartoon characters that had disgustingly huge pink hearts for eyes.

While Rogue was searching for words, Remy unexpectedly felt something hit him, colder and harder than the snowball that Emil forced him to eat was.

_She's gonna say no._ Remy was now alarmed, his mind developing a new fear: rejection. Never, in any second of Remy LeBeau's life, had he experienced rejection, unless it was him doing the refusing. He was so used to girls trembling after hearing him speak one syllable to them, and he was very selective about who he caught after they fell (well, it was a different thing once he was drunk).

When would fate stop turning the tables on him? Although he felt he was getting dealt a good hand, that didn't stop him from remaining nervous.

Marie's mind rang with about ten thousand things to say to him. There was the excuse of "I'm a leper, so don't touch me unless you have miraculous powers," but she learned to not joke about skin conditions, seeing how much she knew about them due to her training as a nurse. Also, there could be the "I'm still a virgin and not good in bed, so are you sure you want me?" option but, knowing herself, she wouldn't have the guts to say any of that.

Honestly, she oddly found herself wanting to go on that date with him. It wasn't for the fame, pride, or anything that might come along if she accepted: hell, he could be drunk or drugged right now, for all she knew. Which person asked her out on a date, anyway? Well, there _was_ that Bobby guy from the university, but because of his reputation as a prankster, Marie had the brains to refuse.

The primary reason here was that she was aware of Remy LeBeau's tendencies to fancy anything with a B-cup bra size (no thanks to Jubilee's habitual rambling about Remy's love life); not that Marie was dense enough to believe the press (though yes, they _were_ true sometimes) – she just couldn't shake the image of Remy on a bed, making out with his hospice nurse. This showed the kind of contribution Cody had on her confidence, yes.

The silence was too much for them to bear; Remy was about to tell Rogue that he was kidding (he couldn't remove the ache in his heart), and she was about to ask him if he really was serious about going out with her. Both of them were spared the agony of finding out the other's response, because the buzzing of a bee that was supposed to be a ringtone was heard.

* * *

**(2) Notes:** Normally, I'd ramble on and on, but yes, this _is_a hurried update, as I mentioned earlier. Don't worry, I **will** post part two next week, and it's in my New Year's Resolutions list to become more "efficient" at updating. Review responses, babbles, and everything else will also be done in the next chapter. In the meantime, as it's the Christmas season, please please please make me jolly, and it's the season of giving... reviews! :)


End file.
